I Love His Giggles
by Yuki Daviji
Summary: There's a new female agent at the O.S.S. Set at the beginning of SK2. She attracts Gary's attention, though that isn't that hard. What happens between her and Gary?
1. New BRITISH Agent

A/N: You may be wondering why I'm starting another story while I have my Percy Jackson one to work on? Well, I can't finish the next chapter of that story until you readers vote on who you think Mary should be with. This has been sitting around for a while, and I've just had more ideas with this.

Don't expect updates often, I have High School, so they will be random.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: New BRITISH Agent<p>

The building was large, no doubt about that. It made her feel like an ant. But this couldn't be the right place. What kind of spy organization puts their acronym right on the side of the building?

Looking down at the notice she had received, she was forced to conclude that this building was indeed the place she was trying to find. Feeling a bit intimidated, she put the notice back in her pocket and walked into the building.

The inside was quite spacious and well decorated. One of the electronic boards showed the schedule for paranormal training. The building was high tech. That she liked.

A bit deeper into the building, in a hallway, 4 teens were talking.

"I heard we're getting new agent and it's a girl." Gerti reported

"Great! This place needs more girls. We'll probably end up friends" Carmen said gleefully.

"It would be nice to have a new friend." Juni said.

While they were talking the very girl they were discussing rounded the corner.

Carmen turned towards the sound of approaching footsteps. Seeing a girl she didn't know, she walked up to her.

"Hi! You must be the new agent we've been hearing about! I'm Carmen Cortez!" Carmen said enthusiastically, sticking her hand out.

The girl took Carmen's outstretched hand, "Hello. I'm Marie Diggory."

While Marie was speaking with Carmen, Gary was looking at her. She had ginger hair that reached her waist. It was currently tied up in a high ponytail with a few pieces left to frame her face.

Carmen strode over with the girl, interrupting Gary's thoughts.

"This is my younger brother, Juni."

"The one who shut down Floop and Minion? Pleased to meet you, I'm Marie Diggory."

Juni blushed at bit when she mentioned Game Over.

"Yes..But I had help from my family and friends."

"No one can do everything alone. Even the greatest spy needs help at some point."

"Right. Marie, this is Gerti Giggles." Carmen said, introducing the blonde.

"Hi. I'm Gerti and that idiot over there is my older brother." Gerti sighed.

"I'm Gary. Gary Giggles." He said, using the voice he usually reserved for speaking to Carmen.

Marie smiled at him, "Nice to meet you." She then proceeded to glance at her watch. "I'm sorry, but I have a meeting with the director. It was nice meeting all of you!" She said, walking down the path she had been previously taking before Carmen caused a detour.

Marie carefully knocked at the door of the directors office. When she heard he invitation to enter, she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"I hope you feel alright with these surroundings? I know that this branch, is a bit different from the O.S.S branch in Britain." The director asked, trying to make sure that Marie was comfortable in the new setting and would be able to work to her highest potential while she was here.

"Yes, sir. I enjoy how high tech this place is. I've already met the others whom with I'll be working, and they all seem very nice." She smiled, thinking that out of all of them Gary did seem the nicest.

"That's good. We'll give you some time to adjust before we start sending you out on higher level missions. That is all. The O.S.S is happy to have you Marie."

Knowing that was the signal for her to leave, Marie nodded and left the office. Walking back down the hallway she began to think about the missions she might possibly be given. Taking a left, she opened the door of her office and stepped inside.

The office was plain, but that could be fixed easily. Sitting in the black leather swivel chair, she pushed on the power of the computer in front of her.

Booting up the computer scanned her face and eyes and then asked for voice recognition. Once the security procedures were complete the computer showed the J.O.S.S database. Typing in the names of her new friends into the database she sat back and waited for the files to appear on the monitor.

No, she wasn't a creep. She just needed to know about the people she would be doing missions with. Plus, she was a bit curious about Gary.

The first file that came up was Carmen's. Reading it, Marie smiled. She had saved her parents from Minion and Floop before she was even a member of the J.O.S.S. She would be a great asset on a mission. Knowing that she worked with her brother, Marie pulled up Juni's file. It held the same information about defeating Floop and Minion. He also created the bug gadget, R.A.L.F. That was good, but when she had talked to him before, he had seemed a little nervous. Marie was still happy with his abilities though.

Happy with the Cortez's files, she pulled up Gerti's. Gerti had flying pigtails and a special affinity for gadgets. The pigtails would be quite handy in battle and for retrieving items in high places. She could also upgrade gadgets to be used for a specific mission. Pleased with Gerti's file, Marie clicked open Gary's file.

Well, it was a bit odd. She got that he was a flirt and thought he was better than anyone else. He was a good agent though. He had an odd ability to spout off rules about good spies at exactly the right moment. If he somehow memorized all of those, he most likely tries to follow them.

None of them look like they would ruin a mission. They would be all be a great help.

Suddenly, her office door opened and there stood Carmen.

"You want to eat lunch with us, Marie?"

"Huh…" Marie looked at the clock that signaled 12pm. She had been so occupied she had lost track of time.

"Oh! Sure, Carmen. I just lost track of time." Marie grabbed her bag and slung it across her body.

She exited her office with Carmen and began to walk with her.

"What level are you, Marie?"

'Oh, level 1. I got it when one mission went dangerously wrong, yet I still completed it."

"You were an agent before you came here?"

"Yes. It's the British branch of the O.S.S."

"Have any favorite gadgets?"

"Just the ones everyone else has, the glasses and watches. They're basic but are also really quite useful."

Reaching the destination, which was outside, Marie noticed that the others were already there.

"Sorry we're late."

"Eh. It's alright," said Gerti.

Marie took a seat in-between Carmen and Gerti, and across from Gary.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself, we don't know anything about you besides your name," Juni said.

"Well...It really depends on what you want to know...I guess I can tell you a few things…My birthday's October 30th. My favorite holiday is Halloween. My favorite color is dark blue. I love vanilla…"

"Favorite thing to receive as a gift?" No doubt about who said that.

"I've never really thought about that. It depends on the holiday. For Valentines day I love roses and chocolate. On Halloween, I love candy. For Christmas and my birthday, anything but clothes is fine. I'm not picky as long as the gift is practical."

"What about your background?" Gerti asked.

"Hmm...There not really anything there. I mean, besides the fact that I'm British, nothing's interesting."

Marie glanced at her watch, noticing that it was around 1:30. Since there wasn't really much else to do she might as well keep talking.

"I don't really know what else to tell you…."

"Done any good missions as a level 1?" Carmen asked, as she was still level 2 and was curious.

"Yes I have and I've met some very interesting people. As you know, some missions remain classified even after they are completed. I'll tell you about the ones that aren't classified. There once was a very odd one about a pen that had poisonous ink it had to be kept safe from an evil clown. Everyone's worst fear, evil clowns, or maybe it's just clowns… Ah well.. Many missions are routine, but sometimes you just get really odd ones…"

"Who do you usually do missions with?" Asked Juni.

"I usually choose my partner based on what skills the mission requires. Sometimes my partner is chosen for me, sometimes I am assigned to someone, and sometimes missions are done alone."

While Marie was talking Gary was "analyzing" her. She wasn't like the girls he usually flirted with and went after. She didn't have a large chest, her hips and butt weren't big either. Her whole body was athletic, not curvy at all. Why was he even trying to get her to like him? He thought about it, and came to the conclusion that he was trying to get her to like him "because he can" that and the fact that he wanted to make Carmen jealous.

She was indeed interesting though, that much was clear. She wouldn't be a hindrance on any mission, unlike Juni. Of course, since they were the same age they'd be doing missions together. He'd be able to learn more about her that way.

By that time, it was 3:30 and as no one had been called for mission briefing there was no reason to be there anymore. It was time to go home.

Marie was the first to notice the time and stood up.

"Well it's 3:30. There's no reason to be here anymore. I'm heading ! It was nice taking to you!" She collected her things and gave a last wave over he shoulder to the group and walked away.

* * *

><p>AN: And there's chapter one! I'm sorry it isn't at least 2,000 words, but it was 30pgs in my smaller notebook and it works better to end it there!

About the ages, this is supposed to be based between right at the beginning of SK2, so I'm not sure what the actual ages are in the movie, so:

Gary, Carmen, Marie: 15-16 range (I haven't decided exact ages yet.)

Juni and Gerti 13-14 range (Are Juni and Gerti two years younger than Gary and Carmen?)


	2. Of Missions and Dances

Chapter 2: Of Missions and Dances

* * *

><p>Marie had returned home, and booted up her home laptop. Upon the screen was a memo that the O.S.S was going to choose a new director soon. There would also be a formal gathering and dinner before the new directors name was announced.<p>

Well that would certainly be entertaining. The new director would most likely be either or Donnagon Giggles.

Closing that e-mail, she opened up a J.O.S.S mission video file.

Apparently the Presidents daughter would be visiting the Troublemaker Amusement park, which was run by the weird southern guy. Of course the Secret Service would be there but the O.S.S had her going as well, just for extra protection.

Marie highly doubted that anything would happen but of course they were paranoid. Better safe than sorry, right?

The file had given no information about the park or the rides. Information she would need in case something did go wrong.

Since she was a new agent, Marie guessed that the O.S.S wanted to test her information gathering skills.

Well, it was information that was relatively easy to find. All she had to do was go to the park's website. It gave her the names and speeds of the rides, but not the schematics, which she would need if the ride had to be stopped. She would need to hack to access those files.

Marie's fingers moved quickly across the keyboard, typing in complicated codes and algorithms. Her eyes glanced quickly over the code, trying to find the right line that would serve as her entry point. She found the line of code she was looking for, and by hitting a few keys she had hacked it.

The blueprints appeared on her computer screen, proving that the hack had worked. She analyzed the blueprints quickly, noting the weak points of the rides. Marie also noted the central balance points as well, the points that made sure parts of the structure wouldn't become unbalanced and fall off.

She hit the print button on her computer, printing the documents in portable from so that she had them as a reference in case she did end up needing them.

After the printing was complete, Marie took the printouts, folded them, and placed them under a paperweight on her desk.

This wasn't even a main mission, it would only become a mission if she was called into action because Carmen and Juni could not protect the Presidents daughter. Little did she know, Gary and Gerti had also been assigned the same mission for the same reason.

Marie smiled at the fact that she had been assigned her first O.S.S mission, even if she was just playing backup and the mission wasn't official.

She pressed the power on the computer, and the light began to dim. Marie stretched her arms over her head and yawned. Marie then sank into the land of dreams.

*Dream Sequence*

The fantasy music played and the clouds gave way to the scene Marie was currently dreaming in.

It was the ball and everyone was there. She was wearing a dark green halter dress that was fitted though the abdomen and began to flare out at the hips. Sparkling white sequins adorned the cloth that circled around her neck. There was no back to the dress, save the two thick straps that crisscrossed down her back, ending right at the small of her back.

Marie did not wear stilettos, or heels, as she was not a promiscuous girl, plus she wouldn't be able to dance in them. Instead, she wore light grey ballet slippers on her feet which were tied with dainty bows at the tops.

Marie, as she always did, stood away from the action, choosing to instead watch the dancers and families. Feeling out of place, Marie began to walk among the others, observing the beautifully placed decorations. She didn't know who had placed them, but whoever did certainly had an eye for interior design.

Walking a bit more into the crowd she saw Juni and the Presidents daughter dancing together. They both looked very happy, and she deduced that they both had crushes on each other.

She smiled slightly, wishing that would happen to her.

Her mind was wandering, and she completely bumped into someone and was about to apologize when she just happened to glance upwards.

Standing in-front of her was Gary Giggles. His brown-blondish hair was tousled perfectly and fell over his face. His eyes glimmered even more due to the lighting falling over his face. Some of the softer lighting, however, gave a gentle glow to his face.

She didn't quite understand why she was so taken with him, as she had not felt this way when they had met before.

Gary smirked at her and said, "Couldn't keep away, could you?"

Marie stuttered, and a large blush light up her face.

With that same smirk on his face, he spoke again. " Marie...You look beautiful… Would you like to dance?"

She stared at him, unbelieving. Gary Giggles, the guy everyone wanted, asking HER for a dance?

This just had to be a dream. Instead, Marie smiled, thinking, 'even if this is a dream, I'd like to enjoy it, even just for a little while.'

With that thought in mind, she accepted his offer and allowed him to take her hand and lead her out onto the dance floor.

Their hands intertwined and Gary placed his other hand gently on Marie's waist.

Marie smiled, blushing again, and placed her other hand on his shoulder.

The music started up again, revealing that the dance was a waltz.

That only made Marie blush a shade darker, as the waltz was the most romantic of dances.

Her head was titled downwards to hide her ever growing blush, but Gary would have none of that. He released her hand and grabbed her chin, gently tipping Marie's face upwards. His dazzling smile caused her heart to beat faster as Gary whispered into her ear, " Look at me. You look so much prettier when I can see your face."

Marie smiled happily at the complement.

Gary once again interlaced their finger and began to twirl her around the floor. To Marie, it seemed like a scene from _Cinderella_ or something for that sort.

All she was focused on was the boy who was slowly spinning her on the dance floor. She laid her head on his chest, as the two danced closer to each other. Gary had laid his head on hers, and instead of the trademark smirk that usually graced his features a content smile was placed there instead.

The music was beginning to slow down, as the two looked at each other, they were also moving closer to each other as well. Just as his lips were about to touch hers, the dream faded back out though the clouds, and Marie awoke.

*End Dream*

She sat up in her bed for a minute, touching her lips, imagining what that dream kiss would have felt like. She didn't understand her dream at all. She had only met Gary yesterday! That wasn't enough time to develop any sort of crush on him!

She rubbed her temples, trying to get rid of the headache that came with her trying to analyze the dream sequence. The headache persisted, and Marie decided that a hot shower was in order.

She gabbed her usual mission outfit and headed into her private bathroom. When the water temperature was to her liking, she striped and stepped in.

The cascading drops loosened up her muscles and allowed her to relax a bit. Yet, the thought of her and Gary kissing remained and a light blush began to spread heat across her face.

She grabbed the shampoo, as she remembered that there were more important matters to worry about, specifically the upcoming mission. Marie began to run though the names of the rides, trying to pick out the ones Alexandra, the President's daughter, would most likely ride. She also reminded herself about the blueprints that she would be taking with her. She didn't want to forget anything that might be useful, so she also began to run though the gadgets that she had on hand.

By the time Marie had finished running though everything and deciding what would be useful to her, the shower water had gone cold. She stepped out and grabbed for the black towel that was placed around it's customary hook on the bathroom door.

Wrapping it around her petite body, she crossed to the sink and began to twist her hair, releasing the torrents of water that had built up inside it. Instead of the soaking wet it had been before, her hair was now damp and ready for blow drying.

After that had been done, her ginger hair was placed into its usual ponytail and her makeup was minimal. Just a bit of foundation, black eyeliner, and a hint of blush.

As for her clothes, they were meant to be functional, not fashionable, so they only consisted of a few basics. A pair of black running tights was paired with a navy tank top and a black O.S.S jacket.

Exiting the bathroom, she walked to her desk and picked up the watch and glasses that were stored in the main compartment. The watch was snapped on her wrist, and the black glasses were placed on the top of her head. Marie also gabbed the blueprints that were under the paperweight and placed them into her pocket.

When she was sure she had everything she needed, she grabbed her key and headed out the front door. When she heard the "click" noise that meant that the door was locked, she walked down to her car.

She only had her drivers permit, so she couldn't drive without an adult in the car yet. To solve that problem, Marie programed the auto-pilot of the car and sped off.

Now, to say she wasn't nervous would be a lie. She had done missions before, but she always had that feeling of butterflies in her stomach before she started one. Besides, this was her first mission with the American branch of the O.S.S and she wanted to make a good impression.

She arrived a bit earlier than Alexandra would arrive, and since she wasn't expected to shadow the girl for the whole visit, Marie decided to look at some of the food. She didn't like roller coasters, or overly fast machines, things she classified as "crazy death traps of doom", so riding anything at the park was not an option she had. Besides, she was so busy trying not to forget anything, that she managed to forget breakfast.

A hot dog, Coke, and a bag of chips weren't the most nutritious things that she could possibly eat, but they were cheap and she didn't have to wait for them to be made. When she had finished, she walked and decided to play some of the arcade games that were there. Marie had always had an affinity for gaming and she was able to play them all fairly well.

She hadn't gotten any calls though her headset, so everything seemed to be going just fine. Continuing her conquest of the arcade, Marie spotted a DDR. She loved that dance game the most and decided to face off against the self proclaimed champion. Her level was set on difficult, and she was doing fairly well, until that call she was hoping not to get rang though her headset.

"Send me SK5".

Great something just had to go wrong and ruin all the fun she was having. She sighed and ran off the dance pad and to the area were the GPS on her watch had specified that problem was.

Of course, it just had to be the newest ride in the park, the _Juggler._

Why does everything go wrong with the new rides, she thought.

She pushed her way though the crowd that was gazing transfixed at the small girl who was standing right on the top of it, Alexandra.

Marie couldn't hear what was going on, but she knew that the ride would have to be shut down and Alexandra rescued. How she had managed to get up there in the first place was a mystery.

Looking up, she noticed that Juni and Carmen were already trying to climb up with these really outdated gadgets and that Gary and Gerti were also there.

Gary had some odd wire that allowed him to walk vertically up the side of the thing, and she knew that Gerti would use her flying pigtails. But they weren't fast enough, and Alexandra could fall at anytime.

Marie grabbed the one gadget that was the farthest left on her belt, pointed at the spot that would allow her to reach Alexandra without pushing the girl off, and fired the grappler. The metal claw opened and hooked its self around the railing, using the grappling power it held to pull her up quickly.

She was about halfway up, when another call came though her com-link.

"She has the transmoker device, this is not a drill."

Great, she just happened to be carrying the once device that could also stop all technology and possibly destroy the world.

Marie landed on the ledge just as Juni reached Alexandra as well. The girl started screaming about how she wanted her dad to come and get her, but Juni used his level 2 status to promise her that she would be able to talk with the President.

As soon as he finished his sentience, Gary showed up. Grabbing the transmoker device out of her hands he stated, " You take her, and I'll take this. That way we both look good."

"I'm not in this for looks, Gary." Juni replied and began to repel down with Alexandra.

The ride had been stopped by Gerti, but something seemed off about it. Before Gary could jump back down, the central balance point failed on the ride, and it began to fall.

There were screams as the people tried to rush away from the site and save themselves. Recalling her grappler, Marie pulled another gadget from her belt. It looked like a normal wire, but was about 10x stronger than the average cable wire. Wrapping it around the break in the ride, she tied the knot and pulled on it. The top part of the ride stopped falling, and was slowly pulled back up. She left the rope there to hold it, until it could actually be fixed.

By that time, Gary was already back on the ground and holding up the transmoker device,obviously taking the attention away from Juni and putting it on himself. He really was arrogant.

While that was going on, Marie clicked her repeller on and began to descend the ride as well. She hit the ground, but was ignored since the girl had been saved and the people had begun to disperse.

Walking back to the parking lot, the car was once again placed on auto-pilot and took Marie home.

Stepping inside the small apartment, Marie threw her gadget belt and jacket onto the red couch that was placed in front of the fireplace, and started her walk to the bathroom for another relaxing shower. Plus, she also had to get ready for the dance and everything.

Her muscles loosened again, and she began to scrub shampoo and conditioner though her scalp. The suds were rinsed out, leaving her hair shiny but wet as well. She continued her usual routine of twisting her hair to get the excess water out and sitting in the steamed room for about 10 minutes until she was completely dried off.

Clothing was harder to choose this time, as Marie had never liked dresses and therefore did not own very many of them. Pulling out a simple, navy blue dress, Marie slipped out of her black shower wrap and pulled the dress over her head.

The halter was tied at the nape of her neck, and her hair was left in the usual style. There was no change in her makeup, as she didn't own many products and never felt the need to cake anything on to her face. It would only clog her pores and give her acne after all.

While she was looking around her mess of a closet for shoes that would work, the dream began tumbling back into her brain. As Marie came across a pair of dark sliver ballet flats, she remember that she had worn very similar ones in her dream.

Maybe it was a sign of something….Nah...Just a coincidence.

Grabbing the shoes, she slid them onto her feet and took a last look around the apartment.

She did not need a jacket as her dress was long-sleeved and hit at her ankles. The only other thing that was needed was the purse that would hold her usual items. The small black bag was slung across her shoulder as Marie once again left her apartment. Her car was again placed on its auto-pilot setting, while she laid back and listened to the radio.

Thoughts ran though her head rapidly. _Who __would__ be__ the__n new__ director?_ But, mainly the focused on Gary. _Who __would __he__ dance__ with?_ _Probably __Carmen,_ she thought, answering her own question. She wasn't the girl that guys always stared at or talked to, she was more of a loaner and didn't have many friends.

Her car let out a beep indicating that she had arrived, stepping out, the car locked automatically. Marie sighed and made her way inside, it was spacious and nice looking, but not like what she had seen in that dream.

She walked out of the way of the others,keeping to the sides, and found a stop on the wall which she leaned on.

So far, everything was going according to her dream, which was indeed odd.

Marie spotted Carmen and Juni and went to walk over to them, she reached them at the same time that Gary did, and of course Juni suddenly looked unhappy.

"Sorry about my brother, he's still annoyed. Juggler incident." Carmen said, trying to find an explanation for her brothers behavior.

"A good spy keeps his emotions in check." Gary replied.

"It true actually. One jealously or anger problem with another person can be deadly. Put the two on a mission together, and they'll be trying to out do each other, essentially failing the mission and putting themselves in danger. " Marie reasoned.

Gary smiled a bit and nodded, silently agreeing with her. Marie smiled back and went to look at the food,she did like sweets.

She stood against the wall again, looking around while munching on her vanilla cupcake. It was just as she thought, Gary did indeed dance with Carmen. Everything seemed in order, at least until someone offered Juni wine. That was definitely off…

Marie felt an odd feeling in her gut, the feeling she got when something was about to go wrong. After a couple of years with the British O.S.S she had leaned to trust her instincts. She would keep her eyes open just in case.

About half an hour later, the speeches started. The President complimented the Spy Kids Regime and then began to announce the new directors name. He paused and looked oddly at the screen before saying, "Donnagon Giggles".

Alight now something was completely off..The way the President stopped like that was not a natural pause for suspense.

Donnagon stood and began to make his speech, promoting his children to level 1 and thanking them for saving Alexandra, at which Juni began to stand up angrily. He then assigned Gary and Gerti to the elusive Eukata mission, at which Carmen stood up at since she wanted that mission for her self.

There was a toast to the children,which the adults were suddenly knocked out after drinking the wine.

Marie grabbed one of the adults glasses and noticed a thin white coating around the rim, sleeping powder…

The room was in chaos, the weird server guys in the red hats were trying to steal the transmoker device, and the other kids were fighting.

Marie ran into the battle, throwing an expertly placed punch at the nerve closest to the neck of one of the adversaries. (sort of a Vulcan nerve pinch, but a punch)

The battle was going alright, until Juni and Gary both decided to go after the transmoker and ended up wrestling for it, expertly losing it again. One of the red hat guys picked it up, causing everyone except Marie to try and use one of their gadgets, which of course didn't work because the transmoker stops all technology from working.

The adults were finally awake and when the events were explained, Gary blamed Juni for losing the transmoker device.

"I was trying to get it back, but Juni wanted glory so he tried to take it from me!" He cried, pointing at Juni.

Sadly, Carmen agreed, probably trying to get Gary to like her.

Marie made no sound to defend Juni, thinking that justice would come swiftly. Although, she did need to talk to Gary.

Walking up to him she spoke, " Congratulations on getting promoted an on being assigned to the Eukata mission."

"Thanks, they finally recognized how good I am." Gary answered, smugly.

"Well, I'm not going to deny that." Marie said, choosing to make no comment on how arrogant he was.

"They'd better do something about Cortez though, if he keeps trying to gain glory somehow he'll screw up every mission." He said coldly, showing his hatred for the boy.

"One who is a spy for the wrong reasons will never advance, they shall only be a hindrance." Marie replied smartly.

Glancing down at the wrist watch she wore, Marie noticed that it was getting to be a bit late.

"I'm sorry, but it's getting late and I need to be ready for tomorrow. Goodbye, Gary." She gave a small wave and left, smiling happily that she got to share a conversation with Gary.

Upon returning home, thoughts were running though her head.

_Who were those men in the silly red hats and why did they want the transmoker?_

_Why did she somehow feeling distrusting of the new director?_

Those were the biggest two, but the others focused on Gary again.

_Why did she always feel so happy when he was around? _

_What was the unmistakeable urge to get closer to him?_

_Why did she not stand up for Juni,instead choosing to back Gary when she knew he was lying?_

These thoughts swirled in that gray matter that science called a brain, as Marie tried to allow sleep to take her.

* * *

><p>AN: And there is the next chapter! I'm sorry it took a while, but I have school and a bunch of other stuff and I do not update on schedule. Expect the next chapter whenever, I actually have no idea when it will be out!

Thank you to those who have reviewed and faved :D


End file.
